


Hush Little Sammy

by smoulderingsunrise



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoulderingsunrise/pseuds/smoulderingsunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok. So this is just a poem that I thought up on the spot. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hush Little Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So this is just a poem that I thought up on the spot. Hope you like it!

Hush Little Sammy

Hush little Sammy, don’t say a word  
Your brother’s gonna make sure you don’t get hurt

And if your doggie falls and dies  
Your brother’s gonna be there to dry your eyes

And if your dad falls to the ground  
Twist and shout, just make a sound

And when sleep makes you stiff and cold  
Your brother’s gonna make Death break his hold

And if the Devil takes control  
Your brother’s gonna save you with his soul

And if your soul is ripped from you  
Your brother’s gonna make sure to fix that too

And if Death tells you to end all things  
Your brother’s last act will be to give you wings 

Hush little Sammy don’t you cry  
Your brother’s gonna help you try to fly


End file.
